mind over might
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: when a titan is enslaved by the vex he learns why they fight but also if there is a chance for love rated t for violence up dated semi weekly rated t for violence. Any ideas or requests in story are welcome. Ocs included. On hold for 2 weeks, chapters will be made on Fridays after that.
1. March of the Vex

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. Time for another story, this one about Destiny. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **Venus, 2 hours after Guardian arrived to find Stranger**

It was yet another day at the lair of the House of Winter. Several Vandals and Dregs hung around the walk way before the head of one Vandal disappeared as a Dreg looked down as a Hobgoblin, this one belonging to the Hezen Corrective as it was joined by 6 more. 2 Dozen Goblins teleported in as their slap rifles unleashed torrents of fire as the marched up the ramp, slaying Dreg and Vandal in their path. 8 Minotaur Vex teleported in and marched in with the Goblins as the Hezen Corrective Vex marched into the cave as dozens of Winter Dregs and Vandals as the Goblins then began to open fire on the Dregs and Vandals as the Minotaur's torch hammers sent dozens of Dregs flew through the air. The Goblins looked around at all of the corpses of Dregs, Vandals and the shells of Shanks littered the ground, a Goblin turned to a Minotaur.

"All enemy forces terminated, orders from Overlord mind state for wave 2 to engage Fallen forces around Ketch." The Minotaur nodded, vanished with a teleport as the Goblins left, leaving only 6 Goblin shells on the floor.

"Who could have done this? No Vex attack has been this coordinated, I smell a presence in this beyond flesh or metal." Draksis hissed as the Winter Kell and 2 Captains stepped over the 3 dozen dead Dregs of Vandals carpeting the floor. The Kell turned to a Captain.

"Look into the Academy, we need an advantage over this accursed machines." The Captain bowed.

"Hmm, I guess the House of Winter will be coming for us now, eh, Ghost?" A Hunter said as he took off his helmet to show a head full of dark, black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm still confused on why the Vex joined us, I was unaware that coming to Venus would allow them to crown you a mind. Plus, we still have the Stranger to meet." The small machine said as the Guardian walked in, dozens of dead Fallen behind him as he walked into the building with a Corrective Measure LMG attached to his back, a last word handgun in his hand, he had left his other weapons back on his ship as he walked in.

"Vex!" The Stranger said as 20-35 Goblins and Minotaur Vex teleported in as they grabbed the railings and gazed down.

"Relax, all units, stand down, she is not an enemy." The Goblins and Minotaurs backed away as the Stranger in shock.

"How did you-…." The Titan laughed.

"My name is Mark and the Vex…. Well, they follow me because they accepted me as a being worthy of being a mind, their version of a leader, they scanned me as soon as I got here." He patted the chair next to him.

"Sit, I will tell you how I came to be one of their leaders."

Author notes

 **Ok, I thought up this story yesterday and I thought this chapter came out fine. That being** said **, you guys have to give me an answer.**

 **Should the oc be paired up with the stranger or a oc. I will explain how either romance could work next chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out**


	2. Skirmish and history lesson

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Mind over Might. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

"I found out why the Vex follow me, I find it so funny something so simple causes them to worship me." The Stranger looked around as 80 Goblins and Minotaur Vex from the Hezen Corrective looked down from their perches at the Stranger, each hungry to kill the warrior if she threatened their leader.

"It's because I understand them, they see that I walk a path between the light and darkness."

"But they hate the Light." The Stranger put in as 8 Harpies and 6 Hobgoblins warped in behind Mark as the hunter looked over his Last Word handgun.

"No, you don't understand, vex don't serve the darkness or worship it. They are enslaved to it, I have seen their history when they linked me to their network across the galaxy. Oryx and his army of Taken invaded their home many eons ago, vex fought back…. They got crushed, Oryx didn't take them, he made them slaves of the darkness. The Vex don't fight because their warriors of the darkness, they fight because their terrified of said darkness." Before the Stranger could reply, a massive explosion rocked the ruined building.

"They're here for the archives. Hezen Corrective, to me!" The brass colored Vex teleported to the other side of the room as the Stranger tried her camo.

"Blast it, they must have a jammer!" Marks next words were not a response to her but to his Vex.

"Hezen Corrective, form battle lines and fire when they swarm out of the tunnels. Remember, vex are endless, Winter is not." He turned to the stranger as he shot a Shank without looking.

"Go deeper into the Archives, I have more of the Hezen Corrective downstairs." The Stranger nodded and ran as dozens of Winter Dregs and Vandals hissed and swarmed into the room. Goblins and Minotaurs marched down the stairs, their weapons slaughtering Winter fallen as their soldiers fell, their bodies smoking as the Vandals screamed and fired back as several Goblins fell, Mark fired his Last Word hand gun into the pack of Fallen as several fell dead from the bullets as Mark reloaded. The Goblins fired more lines of fire from their Slap rifles as the Hobgoblins picked off Fallen with their Line rifles.

"Retreat!" A Vandal screeched as 7 more Vandals and Dregs fell dead to the ground from the barrage of Vex fire. Mark shot a Dreg in the head before holstering his gun on his leg.

"We lost 12 Goblins, they lost 50 Vandals and Dregs." Ghost reported as the Hezen Corrective began to drag their fallen Vex away to be remade into more Vex. A Goblin turned as Mark spoke

"Contact the Hezen Protective, they may guard the Endless steps and Vault of Glass, but they deserve to know about this attack. Send the word for more reinforcements and bring them to the Academy, underground."

"What next, Mind…. I mean Commander?" The Vex soldier asked as it managed to stray away from its simple programming as part of the collective to address its Mind (Leader, not brain if your confused.)

"We go to war with the House of Winter."

Author notes

 **Phew, three reviews at once!? You guys are too kind, I do want to point somethings out.**

 **The story won't be like the game entirely. Mark is the leader of the Vex and commander of 2 of their divisions. One on Venus, one on Mars. So, expect the story to be adventure mixed with military.**

 **Mark is NOT a guardian anymore. He is still a defender of mankind but he is Overlord Mind, leader of all Vex.**

 **Next chapter will be up next Saturday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. Prepare for war

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Mind over Matter. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

Mark walked down the stairs as dozens of Hezen Corrective Goblins followed as he walked into the trashed research building the Vex had turned into a command center.

"Stranger, you ok? Don't worry, Winter House can't get down here easily, my Vex made sure that the entrances were barred and I have Harpy units scouting above. Now, I need a Vex unit that has any data on the Fallen, we can't mount an assault on them without information." A Goblin stepped forward as Mark turned to look at it. The Vex soldier projected a map of the House of Winter's caves as mark looked it over.

"Alright then. We attack in two waves, first wave is going to be about 150 Goblins from the Hezen Corrective, second wave will be 200 and be made up of Goblins, Hobgoblins and Minotaurs. First wave, I need you to clear out the cave and step up a zone for the second wave to teleport in. Now, I need to know something, I asked for 2 projects to be done. Which is ready?" A Hydra floated up as the other Hezen Corrective Vex began to march away to execute their master's plan.

"Project gateway is underway. We will have the next 2000 units from Mercury in 2 weeks. Project Olympus will take longer, our supply teams on Mars are running into problems. The Cabal have begun to engage in warfare with the Virgo Probation on Mars as you predicted. Our forces have taken losses but projections show that our supply teams have not run into trouble and we have begun to capture sectors you requested.

"Good, prepare our assault on the lair of House Winter, I will join you in one hour." The Hydra nodded and teleported away as the Stranger walked over, wide eyed as the Hunter turned to her.

"Ok, first you have a war fleet being made, second you tell me that you're planning a 2-front war and third…. Your leader of the Vex?!" Mark laughed and loaded his last word handgun.

"Me and the Vanguard on Earth don't get along, they wanted Vex gone, I wanted to understand them. I was banished shortly after I came here to see your signal. Me and the council are on…. Shaky ground, I know the speaker has yet to condemn me and this assault on House Winter is happening for 2 reasons. First, we need the supplies and to push House Winter back, they have been corroding and undermining our operations here. Secondly is to show the Vanguard that the Vex could be a help in this war. Now, I have a war to fight, your free to get to your ship, my Vex shall not harm you." With that said, Mark walked out of the room as the Stranger looked at the Hunter as he and a squad of Goblins walked out.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am sorry that this chapter doesn't have any action but I promise next chapter will…. I also want to say that if anyone here likes Halo, I will be posting a story about it either tonight or tomorrow. I also want to thank you guys for your support, I haven't been getting along with other critics on some of my other stories and your support means a lot. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
